The White Light
by Aoi-san
Summary: I'm gonna try to make this a suspense story...what I've got now is doing a pretty good job.... Got your intrest? Why don't you read? I will tell you this, Matt and T.K. are basically the focus of the story...and I'm still deciding the outcome....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own digimons...or any of the characters in this story (at least I don't  
plan to put created characters into it)...*sighs* Isn't it every fan girl/boy's dream to own their  
favorite animes?  
  
The White Light- Chapter 1 (aka...the chapter that's so short I'm gonna call it a Prologue)  
  
One moment Matt and T.K. were spending a rare moment together, the occasion their dad's  
birthday. The car rang with the chiming of their voices as they rode, their dad driving, down  
the road. They were just spending some quality time together, the three of them, alone. Gabumon  
and Patamon had stayed at home.  
One moment they were laughing and talking happily, behaving as any father and sons might do  
on such a day. One moment things were almost like they'd been before their parents divorced, it  
was almost like they were one happy family again. It was so easy in the happy atmosphere to just  
imagine their mom was sitting in the vacant front seat, laughing with them. For one magical moment  
it seemed as if fate had changed, as if their parents had never divorced....  
Then something hard slammed into them and pushed their car off the road. The next thing Matt  
knew he was looking up at the sky, the stars twinkling brightly above him. He felt something warm  
and sticky surrounding him, and realized with a start what it was. He was laying in a pool of  
blood, whether it was his or not he wasn't completely sure, but he suspected it was. But what had  
happened to T.K. and his dad?  
T.K. where are you? Are you still alive? Dad, you'd better not leave me, Matt thought as  
he lay there on the ground, wondering at the same time if any of them would make it. " T.K....  
Dad...," he managed to moan before the world around him all melded together into a black void as   
he lost consciousness.   
  
Okay...it's a beginning...*sigh* I lost the second half, so I had to rewrite it...it basically says  
the same thing...give or take a few words. You lucky people, I even copy/pasted this to Microsoft  
Word to spell check it for you ^_^. Please be kind and review...ideas are very accepted, and the  
more reviews I get the more likely the first "real" chapter is likely to appear, although I've already  
determined to finish this fic...eventually.... Spell check is done...everything was spelled right  
anyway ~_~'''. 


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *sighs* As much as I wish otherwise, I don't own Digimons....*sigh*  
  
The White Light - Chapter 2 (aka...Chapter 1...the first REAL chapter)  
  
The phone rang at the Kamiya apartment, echoing through the rooms. Tai picked it up and answered,  
" Hello?"  
  
" Oh, hi, is this Tai?" asked the voice on the other end, whom Tai recognized as T.K.'s mother, he  
noted her voice held a frantic tone.  
  
" Yes, this is he. Is there something wrong Ms. Takaishi?" Tai replied, starting to worry himself.  
  
" Yes, I'm afraid so. I know you're friends with Matt, and that Kari is friends with T.K., so I  
decided to call you," Ms. Takaishi told him.  
  
" What?! Did something happen?!?!" Tai asked, obviously worried. The aroused Kari's curiosity and  
concern.  
  
" Matt and T.K. were with their father, for his birthday...and they were in a car accident," Ms.  
Takaishi answered, tears could be heard in her cracking voice.  
  
" Are they alright?!" Tai asked, hoping the worst wouldn't be reality.  
  
" Ummm...I'm not sure," Ms. Takaishi replied, " All I know is they've been rushed to Odaiba  
General Hospital.... I was going to check on them when I decided to call you first...could you  
do me a favor and call the rest of T.K. and Matt's friends?"  
  
" Sure, no problem, Ms. Takaishi," Tai answered, " Alright then, bye."  
  
" What?" Kari asked, her fear and curiosity showing in her voice.  
  
" Matt and T.K. were in a car accident.... They're at Odaiba General...," Tai answered, dialing  
Joe's phone number, " Could you tell Davis and the others with your D3?"  
  
" Sure," Kari nodded, going to her room to get her D3.  
  
The phone rang at Joe's house, until he picked it up, " Hello?"  
  
" Hey, Joe?" Tai asked, hoping it was Joe who had answered.  
  
" Yeah, Tai, what's wrong?" Joe asked, hearing the urgency in Tai's voice. His over worrying   
mind running rampant with theories.   
  
" Bad news, Matt and T.K. were in a car accident, they're at Odaiba General," Tai answered.  
  
" Are they going to be okay?" Joe asked.  
  
" I don't know yet, when T.K.'s mom called me she hadn't gone to the hospital yet...," Tai answered.  
  
" I see," Joe commented, wondering if the two brothers would be all right.  
  
" Listen, could you do me a favor and let Izzy and Mimi, while I call Sora?," Tai asked, " Kari's  
notifying Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken."  
  
" Sure thing, Tai," Joe assured, " I'll talk to you later."  
  
" Okay, bye," Tai replied. Then he dialed Sora's number, " Hello, is Sora there. Yeah, I need  
to talk to her, it's important."  
  
Kari had finished contacting the other 02 digidestined. She was curled in a ball in the corner of  
her room thinking. What was going to happen to T.K.? Would he be alright? She'd known him since  
they were kids, when they'd met as digidestined. Since then they'd become good friends. The  
thought that she could lose him scared her...actually the thought of losing any of her friends  
scared her--even Davis.  
  
Tai hung up the phone after talking to Sora. Matt was one of his best friends, he didn't want anything  
to happen to him...after all, who would keep him in line...and who would he keep in line? They  
kept each other balanced...sorta like, what was that called, yin and yang? Well, he knew it was  
something like that. What would he do if Matt was gone?  
  
About a half hour later the phone rang. " Hello?" Tai asked.  
  
" Tai, it's Joe. Guess what?" Joe's voice rang from the other line.  
  
" What?!" Tai asked, his anxiety showing thickly in his voice.  
  
" My brother Jim volunteered to drive all of us to Odaiba General, we'll be there in a little bit  
to pick you up, okay?" Joe answered, his voice holding a slight anxious tone.  
  
" Okay, and Joe?" Tai replied.  
  
" Yes, Tai?" Joe asked.  
  
" Thank you, oh, and tell your brother thanks too," Tai answered.  
  
" Sure thing, Tai," Joe said, grinning.  
  
AN: *evil laugh* You still have to wait to find out more about T.K. and Matt...don't worry...I  
think I'll devote the next chapter to them....   



	3. 

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Digimon, or it's characters *sigh*.  
  
AN: I decided to comment on my reviews ^_^  
  
Mattina Ishida: Cool name! ^_~ I'm gonna try to write more fast...so don't go crazy on me, k?  
  
J-: Sorry about putting your name wrong when I replied to your review ~_~'. Oh, and thanks again  
on the censor rating thing ^_^.  
  
Suiren: *hee...hee* I already told you something on IM about the "don't let Matt die thing", I  
won't say it here 'cause it could be a spoiler, though ^_~. *hee...hee* Glad you liked the style  
and the story.  
  
Pattie: I will continue the story ASAP ^_~. I didn't know Matt and T.K. stories were rare 0o...  
I'll have to write some more. Have you read "The Greatest Skill a Doctor Has"? It's a great  
T.K. and Matt story, also on fanfiction.net. If you haven't you can find a link to it in the  
"favorite stories" section of my profile (just click on my name, koki-san, where ever you see it).  
  
As for the other readers, if you write a review I'll write you a special message too ^_^. So, how  
about forcing me to write 20-50 messages per new chapter? ^_~  
  
I'm gonna write two halfs to this chapter...you'll have to decide which is T.K. and which is Matt,  
not...I'll tell you, in the story ^_~.  
  
The White Light- Chapter 3 (aka...the REAL chapter 2)  
  
The pain. It burned so badly, and the darkness...the darkness was closing in around him. But no,  
he wouldn't let the darkness triumph. The darkness was so like the evil he hated...he would drive  
it back. The darkness would not claim him.  
  
T.K.'s eyes fluttered open. All around him was white, it was all so bright. T.K. squinted slightly,  
opening his eyes slowly and allowing them to adjust to the brightness. He glanced out the window,  
The sun was at it's zenith and the sky clear and blue. He wondered how long he'd been out of it,  
the last he remembered it'd been night. He'd been in the car with...Dad! Matt! How were they  
fareing? He remembered the accident now. The collision as the windows had shattered around him.  
All had been one great mass of confusion....  
  
T.K. struggled to sit up, finding himself weaker than he thought. He glanced at his arm and jumped  
in suprise. Ugly scars laced the white skin of both his arms and, as he later discoverd, his face  
and a good portion of his chest. He figured he must have been cut nastily from the glass.  
  
But that wasn't his major concern now, his father and older brother were. Where were they? Were  
they even alive? T.K. was about to do something rash when the nurse entered the room, apparently  
very suprised to see him awake and sitting up.  
  
" Where's my dad and brother?" T.K. asked, not even giving the poor nurse time to recover from her  
shock.  
  
" Oh, um...you mean the man and the boy brought in with you?" the nurse asked.  
  
" Yeah," T.K. replied, a bit exasperated from his anxiety.  
  
" The man is in the room next door and the boy in another room...," the nurse replied, trailing off.  
  
" Yes?" T.K. said, the tone in his voice urging her to go on.  
  
" Well, I don't know if I'm allowed to give any more information," the nurse replied, causing T.K.  
to sweatdrop.  
  
T.K. sighed, and then tried to get out of bed to visit his dad. The only thing he got was the nurse  
insisting that he stay in bed until the doctor said he could leave. T.K. sighed and flipped on the  
T.V.. He was greeted with Ken's face in some commercial and he grinned, remembering how he, Davis,  
and the others had befriended Ken. Then he sighed, Ken was just more proof of how light and dark  
were connected. Everyone had a mix of the two, and everyone had the potential to be an advocate  
for either one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was dark, he wanted to wake up...but he couldn't force his eyes to open...in fact he  
couldn't move at all. His mind was panicing, was he paralyzed? Was this how it felt to be paralyzed?  
The darkness was all around him, threatening to consume him, to let him fall so deep into it that  
he'd never escape. He fought against it. He didn't like the darkness, it was too much like death.  
  
He wondered what had happened to T.K. and his dad. Were they alright? Were they dead? Were they  
having to fight against this dark void too? Was this what it was like to die? Was he in limbo,  
the place between life and death?  
  
He could hear someone moving around the room and voices...different voices, but he couldn't identify  
who they belonged to. He must not be dead...if he was dead he wouldn't be able to hear, right?  
Matt didn't know, all he knew was he wanted to wake up, he wanted to respond. He sighed. Wait,  
that wasn't a mental sigh, he'd actually heard it. And he could tell the voices heard it too.  
  
" Is he coming out of his coma?"  
  
" No, sir...it was just a temporary thing. We'll keep watching, though, for more signs."  
  
" Good, let me know if anything else happens."  
  
So, that was it. He was in a coma. He didn't know much about them...but he had heard somewhere  
that people in a coma could hear things, but not respond. He could definatly hear things...and he  
wanted to respond so badly. He wanted to wake up, to tell the world he was alright.  
  
All of a sudden he realized how much people took things for granted. Even the simple action of  
seeing people, of being able to open your eyes, of being able to respond to people. He missed  
everyone and everything. T.K., his mom and dad, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kari, Davis, Yolei,  
Cody, and Ken. His band, food, the sky, just...everything. If he was capable he knew he'd be crying.  
  
In truth, he was scared...what if he never woke up? What if he just stayed in limbo until one day  
he just drifted off. People outside would say it was a peaceful way to go...but it wouldn't be, it  
isn't. He just wanted to wake up and go home. To live his life again, even spending an evening with  
Jun would be preferable to this.  
  
Sometime Matt drifted off into a restless sleep, his conscious mind shutting down for a short while,  
only to wake up later. So, he went through the same torture, hour by hour. He didn't know how long,  
because in his limbo he had no way to tell time....  
  
(to be continued) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm begining to LOVE cliffhangers ^_~. Hopefully the next  
chapter will be out soon...I'll probably have to wait until after I get back from New York (Sunday)  
to get the next part started.... Next, Tai and the others arrive at the hospital ^_^   



	4. The REAL Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own digimons, or any of the cool characters.... I wish...do you think  
wishing on a star would work? I didn't think so, either.  
  
AN: I just printed out the last chapter to keep me updated and took it with me on the NY trip so  
I could get some done ^_^ (NY trip was Wed.-Sat.). I do still have to explain the title, though.  
Also, I wasn't sure exactly what vehicle Jim drives...so for the purposes of this fic it's a van.  
  
Tai and Kari were pratically falling over each other looking out the window and watching for Jim  
to arrive. Both were very concerned for their friends. Finally, after what seemed like hours to  
the two Kamiya siblings, Jim pulled up in front of the apartments in a van. Tai tripped over Kari  
and fell face forward as the two raced to the door.  
  
" Sorry," they both said in unison, after which Tai jumped up and the two raced out the door.  
  
The van was already full, and Tai was informed that the two not onboard, Ken and Davis, were riding  
with Ken's mother to the hospital. In the front seat, next to Jim, was Joe. Then Izzy, Yolei and  
Cody sat in the first row of the back seats, and Tai, Sora, and Kari occupied the last row of seats.  
The atmosphere was tense with anxiety over Matt and T.K..  
  
They finally arrived at the hospital. Jim pulled up in front and everyone piled out, except Jim,  
who went to park the van. He'd catch up with the others later. Tai and Joe were the first to reach  
the front desk, Tai managing to outrun the others.  
  
" Could you tell us where to find Takeru Takaishi and Matt Ishida?" Tai asked.  
  
The receptionist gave him directions to T.K.'s room, and informed them that Matt wasn't allowed  
visitors. This grim news caused most of the group to pale, as they thanked the receptionist and  
headed for T.K.'s room.  
  
T.K. sat up as the group stepped into his room, they recovered quickly from the shock of seeing  
all of his scars, although not quick enough that T.K. couldn't see it. The group had formed a ring  
around his bed, Kari and Cody the closest, when Ken and Davis arrived. They paled upon the site  
of the scars that crossed his body, also quickly recovering, as they made their way into the ring.  
  
" Hi, guys," said T.K., breaking the tense silence that had envoloped the room.  
  
" I'm glad you're all right*," was all Kari could say, and everyone else was silent.  
  
Tai finally spoke up, " Do you know anything about Matt? The receptionist wouldn't tell us anything."  
  
" Nope," T.K. answered, " The nurse wouldn't tell me anything, either. I was kinda hoping you guys  
would know something. They won't let me check on my dad either, although they did tell me he was  
in the room next door."  
  
" I can go check if you want," commented Joe, adding as he realized there were two "next doors",  
" Which next door?"  
  
" Umm...when the nurse told me where dad was she pointed that way," T.K. said, pointing to his right.  
  
" Okay," Joe replied, heading out the door.  
  
The kids in the room started chatting pleasently, under T.K.'s prompting, until Joe returned. Joe  
was very pale and everyone thought it must have something to do with T.K.'s father. The room fell  
silent as the dark azure haired teen entered.  
  
" Well?" Davis finally broke the silence.  
  
" Is my dad okay?" T.K. asked.  
  
" Your dad's fine, just some minor head wounds," Joe answered T.K..  
  
" Then why are you so white?" T.K. asked.  
  
" Your dad told me Matt's in a coma," Joe replied.  
  
The whole room grew silent until Davis asked, " Is he gonna die?"  
  
" Hopefully not, although it is possible," Joe answered, " Since he's in a coma he could just lie  
unconscious for years and years. Or he could wake up in a nanosecond, you never can tell."  
  
Sora and Tai were very white, Tai's features accented with a slight green tint while Sora looked  
ready to faint. In fact, she did, right into Tai's arms. This almost caused Tai to fall over.  
  
" Oooops," Joe said, " Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...."  
  
" No," Tai disagreed, " You did the right thing."  
  
At that moment Ms. Takaishi walked in, the expression on her face telling she'd seen Matt. She  
had a drink in her hand and upon her appearance the kids noticed her purse in an empty chair. Sora  
chose this moment to wake up, jumping and then blushing when she realized Tai had caught her.  
  
" Do you know...about...Matt?" Ms. Takaishi asked.  
  
" Yes, mom," T.K. replied, trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
Kari jumped forward and hugged a suprised T.K., who hugged her back, much to Davis's envy. " Don't  
worry, everything will be okay," Kari whispered.  
  
" I can only hope so," T.K. answered gravely, then he changed to a more joking tone, " And hope  
is something I'm an expert at." Then he gave Kari a wink.  
  
  
AN (again): * I can't remember grammatically if this should be alright or not *shrugs* Also, sorry  
about the wait...I've had this written for about a week, but I had to type it up. Also, the  
hospital may not be exactly accurate as I haven't been "fortunate" enough to have much experience  
with hospitals ~_~'. Feel free to point out mistakes in accuracy ^_^. 


End file.
